Cabin in the Woods
by crosafles
Summary: It was a zombie outbreak that destroyed the world. Hopeless Eren Yeager found a little cabin in the woods, and a lonely Levi Ackerman living alone. The world is never nice to begin with anyway. [Zombie Apocalypse AU] [Beware of possible OOC. Characters are pretty much depressed here... well, the series is already depressing for all the deaths.]
1. To You, The Wasteland World

He was lost.

And worse, he was alone.

The shelter he took refuge in was busted completely, and it seemed that he was the only survivor of the attack. They were ferocious, the undead—leaving completely no safe haven for humanity to rest at least for a second. Completely devastated and exhausted, Eren Yeager found a cabin in the woods, as normally it would be empty and ruined, a smoke was on the chimney, the smell of game being cooked as well as a sign of human inside. He couldn't believe it, how could he find such a dreamy situation of where a sane human being lives on a cabin safe from the parasites?

He was full of doubt. He was all worn out, but he wasn't injured or bitten. There were bloodstains on his clothes, remnants of people he loved dearly, though sadly, they couldn't survive along with him. It was the classic case of sacrifice, and they were the sacrifices for him to live.

He knew he couldn't stand there all day, and possibly waiting for being eaten in the bright day. He knocked the door, once, waiting for reply.

There wasn't.

He knocked again, waiting for the reply.

And there was.

The door cracked open, as he stuttered back a few steps, taken aback by the sudden open door. There was a man, his eyes glum, but at least they looked sane though not very welcoming. He was wearing a shirt ripped off on the sleeves, unmatching to his short stature, but nonetheless, in Eren's scattered and hopeless thinking system, he... was hot. The eyes of the man scanned over Eren head to toe, suspicious, and Eren tried to be as human as possible.

"Are you human?"

The question startled Eren, just like this man did, almost choking on his own words, he muttered, "y-yes. I... I am human!"

"Then get in."

The man opened the door wide, closed the door once Eren stepped inside tight, locking it with locks, boards, and many other, preventing potential zombies wandering in. Eren fazed over the interior of the cabin—it was better than his old shelter, furniture-wise, though his old shelter had anything he would need in order to stay alive. The logs built up the walls, the floorboards creak when he walked in, the couch was worn-out with an old radio sitting on the old brown coffee table. The curtains shut the windows tight, and he could see wood boards locking it up. The man, however, was already inside the kitchen part of the cabin, seeming to continue cooking the dish he was working on before.

There were old photographs hanging over the wall. He saw the man, standing without a smile in the middle of a woman and another man. A calendar was hung on the wall too, with three dates circled in it: September 5th, October 14th, and December 25th. They were respectively tagged with illegible writings, or is it just him who forgot how to read in the middle of a world of mess.

The scent of coffee pierced his nose, as he turned back to see the man holding a tray with a cup of warm coffee, putting it on the coffee table, signing to him to sit down along. He sat on the other side of the couch the man was sitting, on a rusty and trembling chair, looking over the black surface of coffee vaguely reflecting his face.

"What's your name and how can you be here?"

Eren took the coffee, sipping it, amazed of how coffee would taste like heaven in times like this. "Eren... Yeager. My shelter was destroyed by a horde... and I was the only one left. Who are you?"

The man sighed. "Levi. Levi Ackerman, though that name doesn't kind of matter anymore. Are you going somewhere?"

"I don't know. I don't really have a place to go to and... the last safe city I know was destroyed."

"So what do you want now?"

"I..."

Eren gushed. It had been half a month since the zombie outbreak destroyed almost half of the world. Back when he was still a little boy, he would want to wipe off the whole zombie virus and save the world, but it was different. He couldn't be blatantly out there slaying zombies—one bite and he was done for.

"You don't know, huh?"

Eren nodded. He really... didn't know.

"Can I stay here? For a while... maybe?"

The man stunned up, lifting his chin up his palm. The light on his eyes flickered, his expression were mixed. He seemed to be shocked, glad, bitter, and mostly, he seemed to be relieved out of something.

"It's a blunt request, if you don't want to, I'll try to find a safe place to settle in. I think I—"

"...you can stay."

He stood up, walking over the kitchen, glancing at Eren, "if you're hungry, I just cooked a peasant. Maybe a bit shocking for first try, but you got to eat it."

Eren nodded gladly. He followed the man to the kitchen-side, looking over the fully-cooked peasant meat he had never eaten before, even if it was not something he would try every day, as long as it's food, edible, he would take it.

He would take it because his last meal supposedly filled with joy was torn away by the world's destruction order.

*

Night fell.

The man gave him a pillow and blanket to sleep on though on the couch. It was more than enough for him, at least. He glanced over the windows, it was still shut down. He didn't see any zombies roaming around. It was really quiet, and the only sound surrounding was the nature's wind and animals, as well as... a panting and arousing voice he caught off from somewhere, seemed near. It was out of the nature, though he tried to brush it off, the voice was bugging him. He tried to cover his ears with the pillows and blanket, but he still could hear it, and he felt uneasy. He threw away the blanket, and tried to find the source of the voice. He ended up standing in front of a door, and it was rather... startling.

It was the man's bedroom door, and he could clearly hear the voice now, and now, it resembled the man's.

Without hesitation, he opened the door, his breath panting with a weird, hot feeling in his chest, to see what was going on.


	2. Moonlight

His legs trembled still, but his heart was racing.

The man froze on the bed, his legs were up, pinning his body on the bed, his left hand was tracing down the bottom part of his body, one finger plucked inside. He was reluctant to stop, but he was hesitating if he should stop and willing to take the embarrassment. Eren was puzzled, he didn't know what to react, but deep inside him, he was yearning.

He flinched, tried to grasp the situation, muttered a small sorry, looking away from the man. His hand on the doorknob pulling the door closed, but the man's slender fingers stopped him. The man was panting, and he was rock hard, as if begging. Tears were streaming from his left eye, his hair was messy and he was miserable, his face blushed in red. Eren felt like everything stung him on that moment.

"Don't... go."

The man muttered the words, hugging Eren weakly with his frail pair of arms around Eren's waist.

"Don't leave me..."

The glum eyes weren't glum anymore, they were yearning for something. He was sobbing, his arms were hugging Eren tightly as if choking him. Eren pushed him to the bed, the sheets all messed up, hands clasping together, their eyes locking to each other in the dark room lit by the moonlight peeking through the locked windows and translucent cloth of the curtains.

His body was dripping with sweat, he was panting his chest out as if in pain. Eren gushed his breath on the man's bottom part, kissing it gently, twisting his tongue around it. The man let out a small moan, but Eren felt like he wasn't satisfied yet. He had never done this before, even with a woman, but he wanted it—his hard thing wanted it so bad. The weak-looking man didn't help it at all, in fact, he was getting more and more aroused by seeing him. It was like he was sexually frustrated. This world was a mess already, and being frustrated in any way is acceptable.

Eren pulled the belt out of his pants, his thing strutted up. He lifted the man's butt slightly up, twitching.

"I'm... I'm putting it in," Eren inhaled a deep breath, his thing rubbing against the man's pink, twitching hole.

"Wai—aaahhhh!!"

He thrusted it inside, breathing against the man's bare chest as he pulled it out and forced it in again, again and again. The man writhed, his hands tightly grappled the sheets, his back arched upwards. The mesmerizing moment passed on in a bat of an eye. More of heavenly and ephemeral, the sensation over the cold bodies warming each other in a joining made by lust. Eren didn't understand it well what happened in that blink of space. His tongue danced along the man's tongue, kissing passionately, lustfully. He kept shoving himself inside the man, he wasn't satisfied of this just yet—he wanted more, more, and maybe more. He needed to get out everything out of his head. His misery, his sorrow, his memories he couldn't bear to remember—

"Stop... s... stop... I... I c—"

Ignoring the man's words of plea, he didn't comply. Had he turned into an uncontrollable beast wanting of love, no, hust, he didn't get it. He thrusted and thrusted, trailing his cold, getting cold finger on the man's back. The last thrust made him tired, and he came, falling on the top of the man who was hardly conscious, hanging on the thread. He looked over the man's eyes, red, soaked with tears. The moment supposed for two lovers to become one was just a moment to forget everything that time, and both of them, wanted to forget about everything, letting everything went away without having to grasp it again even a little.

Eren caressed the man's sleek, short and messy hair once more, before the two of them fell asleep on each other's embrace, below the cold white moon that shone above them, weakening the undead, giving the breathing ones a time to rest after a long day of surviving.

 _No, it wasn't._

 _When night falls, dreams come._

 _So do nightmares._

Unbeknowst to Eren if he was dreaming or he was back to the reality he would die for it to happen again, he saw the long table with flocks of people gathering around, sharing the rations and medicines they had successfully gathered in risk of their lives. He saw the colors, bluish gray eyes and hazel eyes, black hair and blond hair. The smiles in fishy frames, as if he was watching flashing pictures, their mouths moving but there were no sound. It was all in silence, it was all quiet and horrid, but he felt home, but he didn't feel home. He was in the middle of nowhere, but he was there. He was dreaming, but he wasn't.

He wasn't sure, but he was sure...

...or was it...?

Their hands were opening towards him, but they weren't inviting him to come over. They were waving towards him, leaving away with everyone else, to the faint light out there. He couldn't move. He could just watch them go, tears leaking from his left eye then slowly right eye. The hordes of undead rushing towards them, rushing towards the ones he loved so dearly, engulfing them in static black lines, erasing them completely out of his sight, and again, he was all alone.

He was all alone in the darkness.

Where did his bravery go to? Where was his determination to save everyone? It all disappeared. It all disappeared along with them. Along with other refugees. Along with the shelter. And one day, he is going to disappear too, leaving completely nothing.

He fell on his knees. He felt weak. He had no hope left, not even this man he just met. There is no wall to protect him now, there is no government regulating food for him now.

Dying would be better if it meant happiness.


End file.
